Wedding Bells
by SparkulzGurl
Summary: I have to admit that it hurts so bad to imagine him standing up there at that alter with the wrong girl. But I can't screw this up for him. If he's happy I'm happy...right? OneShot GxD.


A/N: I'm starting to think I'm publishing to many oneshots...nah. Okay, so paring, if you didn't read the description, is GxD. Yes, another marriage OneShot. God there are a lot of these out there. Anyways, enjoy:)! Disclaimer: I own nothing. Side note: TDWT AND TDAS never happened, TDROTI did though.

I never thought this day would come. The day when my best friend, who I may just love, is getting married to a bitch. Yep, Duncan is getting hitched to Courtney. Suprised? So was I.

"Come on Gwen! We're going to be late!" LeShawna calls from outside the bathroom door that I purposely locked. Before I head out to the car, I take a good hard look at myself. I haven't changed much in the ten years since the show, same hair, same combat boots, same blue lipstick. I straighten out my black, knee length dress, and open the door.

"FINALLY! I swear girl, you take more time in there than Heather." LeShawna rolls her eyes, dragging me out the door. I hop into the old beat up red Honda and sigh. LeShawna glances at me, sympathy in her eyes. "I know this is hard for you Gwen, it's hard for me to. I never liked that skinny rich white girl." I crack a smile.

"I'm fine LeShawna. She makes him happy, that's all that matters right?" LeShawna mutters something under her breath and speeds off towards the church. The entire car ride there, I think about all the amazing times Duncan and I shared on and off the show. Watching the stars, pulling pranks on Chris, watching horror movies till two in the morning. I miss being sixteen, being so young and naive.

"We're here." LeShawna gives me a fake smile. I take a deep breath and get out of the car.

"Let's just get this over with." I mumble.

"GWEN! LESHAWNA!" I hear the unmistakable voice of Geoff. I smile a little, turning towrds the party boy. He's wearing a tux, with dress shoes and sliced back hair. He got rid of the cowboy hat about a year ago after he married Bridgette.

"Hey Geoff. Where's Bridgette?" I ask.

"She's standing up in the wedding to." Geoff replies, looking a bit worried.

"What!? She's like, eight months pregnant!" In all honesty, are you surprised Birdgette and Geoff are expecting their first born child this early in their marriage?

"That just ain't right, Courtney should know better than that." LeShawna says, shaking her head.

"I know. Well, I better go make sure Duncan dosn't get cold feet or whatever a best man dose! Later dudettes!" He runs off towards the back doors, forcing me to have to enter the church.

Even though I hate to admit it, the church is beautiful. White lilies, Courtney's favorite flowers, where at the end of each pew. Light shone threw the stained glass windows, making the entire room shine with color. Almost everyone from Total Drama is here, including the second generation cast. Heather is talking with some hispanic guy, a shiny diamond ring on her left hand. Cody was talking with some purple haired girl, who seemed to be clinging to him. Even _Ezekiel_ has a date.

"I'm going to go see Duncan." I tell LeShawna, waving at a few friends from the show. She smiles at me.

"Go get em girl!" I laugh and head off to find the room where Duncan is prepping in. I walk past a few recreation rooms and a kitchen before finding Duncan. The door is wide open, reviling Owen, Geoff, DJ, and Tyler all gathered around a figure.

"Hey." I speak up, gaining the attention of the boys. Then, he stands. He's taller than I remember, more lean and muscular. But the best part of seeing Duncan for the first time in five years, is the fact that he kept his green mowhawk and piercings.

"Hey there Pasty." He smirks. I feel my heart skip a beat.

"Uh, we'lol give you guys some space. Come on guys." DJ ushers the groomsmen out of the room, leaving me alone with Duncan for the first time since my elimination on Total Drama Action.

"So..." I start, before Duncan speaks up.

"Courtney ditched me." He says bluntly. What!? I guess the look on my face made it look like I didn't belive me, because he handed me an already torn open envelope. "Read it."

And I do.

_Duncan,_

_I feel terrible writing this, but you have to know the reason why I'm doing this._

_I do not love you anymore. I love Trent._

_I know it sounds crazy, but let me explain._

_As you know, Trent started working at the law firm a few months ago since his music career was dead. I worked with him side by side for hours on end and I accually got to know him. He is so sweet and caring, traits that took you years to develop. I don't know how it happened, but we kissed, and then did more that that. This morning he came to me and told me I was making the biggest mistake of my life, that I should be with him._

_So that is why I am writing this to you on a day that should have been the happiest day of our lives._

_I am so sorry._

_Best Wishes,_

_Courtney Clair Addison_

I read the card over and over again. Addison is Trent's last name. My best friend's fiancé left him for my ex boyfriend.

"Wow." Is all I can say.

"I know." Duncan sinks into the couch, holding his head in his hands.

"Are you okay?" I ask lamely, already knowing the answer. I sit down on the couch next to him, ignoring my beating heart. He looks up at me.

"Yea...I am." It takes him a while for the words to come out of his mouth. I'm shocked. I thought for sure that Duncan was going to jump up and find Trent, just to punch him in the face.

"Really? She practically forced you to propose and made all of the wedding plans without you! Your not the least bit mad!" I exclaim, jumping out of my seat. He chuckles, rising up next to me.

"Trust me Pasty, the last five years of my life have been hell, especially without you." I really hope I'm not blushing right now.

"I figured that, but still! She was going to have you chop old green off!" I ruffle Duncan's mohawk, trying not to laugh. He smirks at me again.

"So now I get to keep it. I'm not mad at Courtey or Trent, they helped me realize something." I raise my eyebrow.

"And what would that be?" He moves closer towards me.

"Oh, I dunno. Mabey the fact that you look really good right now, like really good." I'm probably blushing fiercely right now. He can't be serious, can he?

"Yea right." I roll my eyes.

"I'm serious. You are beautiful, you always have been. I was just to love drunk with Courntey to tell, but now that she's gone..." He's inches away from me now.

"Duncan..." I whisper.

"Gwen..." And that's when our lips colide. We stand there, kissing eachother for what felt like hours until Owen walks in.

"Hey Dun- oh..." Duncan and I break apart and whip around at the same time. Owen smiles. "Never mind, just go back to..,ya know..." I smile and roll my eyes.

"Uh, I, erm, better get out there and explain everything to the guests." Duncan looks down at me. "Courntey's dad is going to be pissed." I take his hand.

"It's not your fault, Courntey's the one who ran off, not you." He smiles down at me, planting a kiss on my lips.

"Um, I'm just going to leave now..." Owen backs away, heading down the hall way. Duncan takes a deep breath and sqeezes my hand.

"If Courtney's dad makes you pay for this wedding, I'm going to fucking flip him off." That gets him to laugh.

"You haven't changed one bit Pasty."

"Neither have you Juvie."

**Two Years and Three Months Later**

"Girl you look good!" LeShawna exclaims as I twirl in my dress. I never thought the day would come when I would marry my best friend.

"You look amazing Gwen!" Bridgette smiles, holding her two year old daughter, Emma, who also just happens to be my flower girl. Thank goodness Courntey ran out of the wedding when she did, because Bridgette went into labor a few hours after the wedding was supposed to start.

"Thanks, lets just hope Duncan dosent get cold feet." I sigh, sinking down into a chair.

"Gwen, let me tell you something. Duncan would be crazy to leave you at the alter. Trust me." Bridgette reassures, setting Emma down to let her roam free.

"And if he dose freak out, I'll find him and smack some scence into him." LeShawna smiles at me, causing me to start laughing. There's a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" My mom calls.

"It's Cody. We are ready to start." My heart starts to speed up.

"Ready?" My mom asks, holding out her hand. I great fully take her offer to help me up.

"Ready." Bridgette, LeShawna and Gwen's two nieces straighten their teal dresses and check their makeup one last time before exiting the room. My brother, Zac, is waiting for me. Since my dad died when I was a little girl, Zac promised me that he would hand me off at my wedding one day. Looks like that days has come.

"It's going to be fine Gwenny." Zach reassures as we link arms. The wedding isn't in some some stuff church, it's at the old gazebo where Duncan and I would sneak off to during our time on Total Drama Action. I look back at the small room where me and the girls hads got tend prepared, feeling like I forgot something. I shake the feeling off and focus on the aisel in front of me. Duncan is smiling at me, looking at me like I'm the only person that matters in his universe. I finally reach the end of the aisle and my brother lifts my veil, kissing me on the cheek. I walk up the two steps to the makeshift alter, turning to face Duncan.

"Hey there sweetheart." He whispers to me.

"Hey there Juvie." I whisper back.

"Ready to spend the rest of our lives together?"

"Definitly."

The ceremony gose by so quickly that it seems like I've only been standing up here for seconds.

"Do you, Ducncan Ethan Carter, take Gwen Wendsday Bruno to be your layfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse?" The priest asks. Duncan winks at me.

"I do."

"And do you, Gwen Wendsday Bruno, take Duncan Ethan Carter to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse?" The priest repeats.

"I do."

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Duncan Ethan Carter! You may now kiss the bride." And Duncan dose.

A/N: That took three hours and my hands hurt like hell, but aww! And Gwen Wendsday Bruno? Yea I had to. But The Adams Family is acually a really good movie, in my opinion. Okay, I gotta go before my fingers fall off. Don't forget to review and favorite!

Sparkulz


End file.
